The Oddity Watch Chapter 1
by luca.yajima
Summary: Cloy from the Night Watch Agency and Kaili from the Day Watch Agency goes on an undercover mission to find out who is in charge of the biggest illegal magic and sorcery dealer in Japan and the arrest of the notorious Black Hanekawa.


It has long been foretold that the darkness would ultimately concur the light: and as well the entire world. But with the redemption of a Night Watch agent Anton Glodestki peace and balance between light and dark was restored; once again, but the darkness did not comprehend…

"Agent Cloy? Agent Cloy can you hear me?"

A pendulum dangled in front of my site. I must been out for a while: the ghastly speed of peek human capacity; where did that girl go? Cloy finally regained his consciousness wakening inside a pool of coagulated blood saturating his white collar shirt. The head injury wasn't fatal in fact, it neither inflicted concussion. Did I just fell on top of that beer bottle during the fight? I sat up straight and began pulling off all the broken glass that got ended up under my dermis.

"I thought Chief Glodestki strictly forbade you to encounter with this very hostile: Black Hanekawa?"

Kaili irritably questioned. She might have read my mind while I was out cold.

"Hostile? What hostile? I don7t even remember how I ended up laying here hemorrhaging."

I asked confusingly.

"Don't give me that, I've seen you knocked out like this several other times and you always remember all the aggressors' minuscule details."

She cussed and enveloped her pendulum inside a handkerchief.

"No kidding, I actually can't recall a thing! I swear!"

I protested. Then as soon as I touched one of the grocery multitudes of images from the scenes right before I swooned came flashing in my eyes. I was on my way back from the video rental store then a high school girl with a silver hair wearing a pajama came dashing towards me with startling agility and pinned me on to the ground. When it comes to detecting missing information my natural born ability of psychometrics serves well in a case like this. Kaili my partner knew where to find me perhaps do to this massive amount of blood from my back since she is a typical vampire hybrid and it might have been pretty difficult to track any smell from a fair distance in a cold February night. She picked one of the video which I rented up off the asphalt street in a labyrinthine Japanese condominium residence. An odor of raw fish and rotten vegetables from the dumpster which I toppled during the fight permeated the air as well attracting dozen of stray cats traveling on top of the high concrete wall intercepting the street from houses. Kaili pinched the DVD case and looked down at me morosely.

"Armatures? Really Cloy? Was this your plan for tonight? Watch two girls making out?"

She dropped the DVD case on my face and bounced off after its corner hit my nose.

"Like I had anything better to do…"

I stood up brushing dust and left over fish bones off my jacket then collected the remaining DVDs back into the grocery bag. As I started to walk off, Kaili grabbed the sleeve of my jacket from the back; she was blushing.

"You know Cloy… it's not good to spend your money on these kinds on things, so if you ever want to release your… you know… your male desires… then… I mean… you see…"

She began pussy footing, but there is an explanation to her behavior. Do you remember me saying she is a vampire hybrid? Well, when most people hear this, they automatically assume that the other half must be obviously human and it's completely normal for a person to conclude so. In Kailis' case, the answer is no, since her other half is not human, but a Succubus. Succubus can't be confused with Nymph, although their personality is quite similar when it comes to seducing. Nymphs are present in Greek mythology and they're tree spirits, but on the other hand, Succubus comes from medieval legends and often described as a female demon. Which is worst? It's hard to tell.

Kaili joined her two pointing fingers together pressing its tips towards one another. Her scarlet tainted plaid school uniform skirt waved as the wind blew, so did her long flowing blonde hair waived on one side intertwined with a pink ribbon that has two bells attached at the end.

"…Yeah, perhaps later…, Ok?"

I broke the awkward silence. Kaili replied despondently sinking her head and her pare of emerald colored eyes looking down.

"Oh… OK… I guess then… good night, Cloy…"

She mumbled as she clinched her hypnotic pendulum inside her browser pocket.

"See you tomorrow morning at school. I still don't understand, I already graduated university a year ago what's with going back to high school as undercover agents, right?"

Kaili didn't respond, and then suddenly my phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello, this is Cloy speaking."

I knew it was Gesar, I could tell from his aura projecting through the speaker.

"Cloy, this is Anton, are you alright?"

"Oh, Chief, yes thank you I'm doing fine Kaili came and gave me the medical attention needed and…"

At that moment when I turned to see Kaili, she vanished in this air like all average vampires, but Anton continued.

"I told you not to engage in a fight! You night have gotten yourself killed! So from now on, instead of wondering around the alley at night renting Japanese lesbian porn, stay home and wait for my instruction."

"No worries Chief!"

I said as I suppressed the embarrassment that was compelling within me. I caste a tracking spell on her just before I passed out so it should be easy to identifies it next time. I gathered the items that was on the ground and shoved it all into one surviving grocery bag. The pool of blood? No problem at all, here comes the repo. guys: cats. It may be Kailis' influence after her long demonstration of generosity feeding those miserable creatures.


End file.
